


lost in japan

by lockedinsleepyrooms



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Smoking, Soulmates, lapslock, Курение, алкоголь, лапслок, нецензурная лексика, открытый финал, романтика, соулмейты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedinsleepyrooms/pseuds/lockedinsleepyrooms
Summary: рисунки на теле одного соулмейта сразу же появляются на теле другогоили"я рисовал тебе чертов сатурн три года, ты ублюдок".drawings on the body of one soulmate immediately appear on the body of anotheror"I drew you damn Saturn for three years, bastard."
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 8





	lost in japan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jookyun stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jookyun+stuff).



> работа написана специально на фикфест паблика jookyun stuff (vk.com/jookyuns). подарите им много любви и поддержки.

_издревле люди называли это связью между душами. слепое поклонение неизведанному явлению и необратимости судьбы. древние считали, что человечество связывают невидимые нити, которые в определенный момент по велению человека проступали витиеватыми узорами на теле._

чангюну только исполняется семь, когда он впервые влюбляется. в бескрайнее звездное небо, которое показывает ребенку отец.

в день рождения они приезжают к морю, долго забираются по пригорку, пока наконец не подходят к самому краю утеса. чангюн устал и вымотался, ему хочется домой к веселью и беззаботной жизни. мальчик смотрит на море: темно-синяя бездна спокойна, шум волн фоном поет тихую песню. чангюн поднимает взгляд и замирает. ночное небо пленяет, завораживает, и им оторопело всматривается в звезды. внутри все переворачивается, мальчик вытягивает руку, пытаясь дотронуться до чистой первозданной красоты и забрать ее себе. детская непосредственность и восхищение неизведанным, манящим, таинственным. шаг вперед и еще немного до _совершенства_.

— не упади, — смеется тихо отец. чангюну кажется, что папа стал морем, спокойным и умиротворенным. он разворачивает объемный черный чехол и устанавливает первый в чангюновской жизни телескоп. чангюн не спит всю ночь и загадывает желание на падающую звезду: « _я хочу дотронуться до вселенной_ » шепотом просит и умоляет.

_некоторые люди рисовали на руках, чтобы было виднее. другие прятали и скрывали, чтобы никогда не узнать. судьба, говорили они, может подкинуть свинью. слепо вестись значит буквально рыть себе могилу, но каждый тайно надеялся, что кто-то, далеко или близко, почувствует легкое покалывание и продолжит часть рисунка, устанавливая связь._

сон проходит медленно. чангюн открывает глаза и первое, что видит тихое колыхание тростника. снова уснул на мягком пледе, связанном мамой и врученном как подарок на четырнадцатилетие.

— это, чтобы ты не замерз, пока опять смотришь на свои звезды и сбегаешь поздно ночью, — говорит мать. в детстве чангюн считал родинки на ее руках, когда ему было страшно спать одному. он насчитал ровно двадцать восемь.

— мама, на твоих руках столько же родинок, сколько звезд в созвездии щита.

в десять лет отца не стало. после его смерти чангюн плакал два раза. один — на похоронах, хватаясь за свой родной _щит_. два — прощаясь с утесом, последний раз вдыхая резкий морской воздух и слушая утешающие волны. они переехали. в новой комнате на чангюновской стене засветились нарисованные звезды. в новой жизни у чангюна появился первый друг — ю кихен.

им принимает сидячее положение, сверяясь со временем — на часах 3:18. кихен никогда не опаздывает на их секретное место — озеро, заросшее тростником почти по человеческий рост. человек-часы, любитель древнегреческой прозы и яркий пример перфекционизма в чистом виде — это все ю кихен. чангюн сравнивает его с созвездием голубя: такой же простой, без излишеств, но поселяющий желаемое спокойствие неожиданными словами. кихен появляется тогда, когда это _нужно, важно и необходимо_.

парень плюхается на плед, поджимает под себя ноги и выглядит до омерзения счастливым. чангюн любит молчать в эмоциональные моменты, проявлять минимум интереса и жить в сберегающем режиме. _чем меньше ты двигаешься, тем больше вероятность того, что никто тебя не заметит_. но кихен внимательно смотрит и дарит такую улыбку, что молчать получается никак. от слова совсем.

— что случилось, кихен?

— что ты знаешь о связи между душами?

чангюн хмурится: они часами могут говорить об устройстве мозга человека или об энеиде, разбирать скандинавский эпос или возвращаться к космосу, но никогда о связи. это табу — запрет, потому что кихен _боится_. он из тех, кто понимает, что в мире семь миллиардов людей — шанс встретить своего человека настолько мал, что связь между душами похожа на мираж.

— это все сказки, кихен, — отрезает чангюн. ю вдруг подползает ближе, кладет руки на чужие колени и несильно сжимает. и это так чертовски на него не похоже, что им пугается.

— чангюн, я нашел мою родственную душу.

кихен задирает рукав красной рубашки в клетку словно в слоумо — лепестки лилии, нарисованные простой синей ручкой. в этот момент на коже, чуть сбоку от маленького цветка, выводится чьей-то рукой робкое « _привет, меня зовут минхек_ ». кихен подрисовывает извивающийся стебель и нераскрывшийся бутон.

в эту ночь они не спят вместе и одновременно загадывают желание на падающую звезду: « _я хочу встретить своего человека_ » шепотом просят и умоляют.

 _некоторые родственные души, дабы закрепить свой союз и одновременно показать миру наличие между ними особой связи, делали татуировки. процесс этот более сложный чем для несвязанного человека — рисунок, проявляющийся на коже, несет двойную порцию боли для каждого_.

кихен рядом с минхеком светится удивительными цветами: красит волосы в теплый розовый, темная палитра в одежде сменяется пастельной. он улыбается чаще и даже как-то чище, искреннее, вытягивая из самого чангюна легкие полуулыбки. им назвал бы минхека простым словом «славный» с оттенком «добрый и отзывчивый». втроем они ночуют на мамином пледе, перекусывают кихеновскими бутербродами и учатся от минхека передвигаться на велосипедах всегда и везде. чангюн чувствует себя окруженным безопасностью, наполненным теплом и заботой. и не то, чтобы этого было в недостатке, просто все меняется вокруг.  
в первую очередь меняется кихен — становится мягче и сдержаннее. за ним меняется уже сам чангюн, плавно и без потрясений. и если бы жизнь была такой же, он бы смирился с отсутствием связи, но они идут по торговому центру, когда происходит это. минхек громко смеется и тащит кихена за собой, перекинув руку через его плечо. чангюн чувствует сначала легкое покалывание на задней части шеи, но не обращает внимания, а затем хватается резко за минхека и стонет. ему больно настолько, что перед глазами все плывет, и им сжимает челюсть до зубного скрежета.

чангюн отчетливо помнит момент _до_ и момент _после_. сначала — звук сирен и взволнованное лицо кихена совсем рядом. потом — кусок ткани на шее, скрывающий татуировку и сочувствующие слова врача.

— боль от татуировок соулмейтов похожа на ощущения от парочки сломанных ребер, которые давят на легкие.

чангюна провожают домой встревоженными взглядами, а им улыбается. абсолютно счастливо, потому что _«lost in japan»_ и аккуратная веточка цветков _аконита_ — это его установленная _связь_.

_ни для кого не секрет, что чудо случается в жизни не каждого. связь душ — явление уникальное, хоть и предназначено для всех. нити переплетаются, создают своеобразный клубок — потеряться, заплутать и не отыскать другого конца легко. связь душ пугала не только потому, что расстояние могло оказаться критичным. случалось так, что ни один узор не проступал на коже. никогда. как бы ты ни старался._

чангюн чувствует много, но никогда не показывает. улыбается редко, тоскует еще реже. он как сосуд: вмещает тонны эмоций, но никогда не дает им вылиться за край. единственное, что заставит пересечь границу — это ожидание. вынужденное существование в неведении.

первый скоростной, билеты в потных от волнения руках. чангюн ненавидит ждать, потому что вода в сосуде начинает волноваться, пытаясь преодолеть преграду. он чувствует зуд в районе глотки, крик рвется наружу. уехать к морю кажется самым действенным вариантом успокоиться. привести мысли в порядок — главная цель сейчас, но руки предательски трясутся, выдавая смятение. чангюну страшно, и страха этого достаточно для двух панических атак. как минимум. но контроль — это то, что им любит в людях и считает своей сильной стороной. тело трясется, руки немеют, и чангюн дышит через раз, но поднимает глаза и часто моргает.

у первого скоростного обивка сидений жесткая и неприятная, но ощущение это отрезвляет. стук колес и мелькающие картинки: исчезающие дома, редкие леса и засеянные поля. на остановках им сильнее вдыхает свежий воздух, будто не только легкими, но всем своим существом. он думает об отце, о его мягкой, несвойственной работающему мужчине, коже на руках. отец говорил:

— когда-нибудь ты почувствуешь связь. будто одна нить, тонкая, но крепкая как самый прочный материал во вселенной, графен, связывает тебя с кем-то еще. с кем-то очень важным, малыш. мир так устроен: он похож на космос. люди сталкиваются друг с другом как галактики, одна поглощает другую. но процесс этот рождает кое-что новое — систему новых планет, миллиарды звезд, черные дыры. в системе все связано. мой мальчик, ты тоже с кем-то связан. ты тоже столкнешься с другим человеком. ваши общие воспоминания, ссоры, ваше будущее и прошлое — система неразрывных связей. так работает судьба, чангюн, — это одна большая нить.

отец тогда гладил по голове, успокаивая. чангюн фантомно ощущает прикосновение чужой руки и дает себе минутку на «перевести дыхание», пока не подъезжает к пункту назначения. им выходит из поезда, до боли сжимая лямки рюкзака в руках. мимо незнакомых улиц, домов-коробок и пустых взглядов прохожих. белый, серый, черный — типичные города, в которых чангюна никто не ждет и не знает. парень покупает большую бутыль воды в ближайшем супермаркете и сдачу оставляет кассиру. хоть какая-то эмоция, думает чангюн, натыкаясь на удивленный взгляд, и неловко вываливается наружу. темнеет, поднимается небольшой ветер, и он ускоряет шаг. забираясь на утес, им успокаивается окончательно, заслышав шум волн. воздух у моря как и в детстве тяжелый, а на языке ощущается соленый привкус. чангюн живет ощущениями как эмоциональными, так и тактильными. другое дело — показывать намного труднее и энергично затратнее.

море волнуется раз: чангюн сбрасывает рюкзак и подходит к самому краю. море волнуется два: чангюн набирает в легкие побольше воздуха и срывается на крик. море волнуется три: чангюн рисовал сатурн чуть ниже локтя ровно 1100 дней, но ни разу не получил ответа. чангюн ненавидит ждать и прекращает, разочаровавшись — замри.

 _аконит_ ядовито давит на шею.

_судьба никогда не ошибается. связь устанавливается лишь между теми, кто действительно друг другу подходит, даже если на первый взгляд кажется, что это абсолютно не так._

это так иронично, думает чангюн, смотря на билеты до японии. дата, номер рейса, цена — пустая информация, а вот черно-белые буквы под строкой «страна» ощущаются неприятно внизу живота. если бы за умение убеждать себя в том, что все будет хорошо, давали медали, чангюн не вошел бы даже в первую десятку.

— это действительно так нелепо, минхек, ты же знаешь, что я…

ли бесцеремонно перебивает, давая легкий подзатыльник и забирая билеты из чужих рук:

— если ты будешь всю жизнь вспоминать это, так и останешься один. найди себе уже девушку. или парня. честно, я не представляю, на ком ты там зависаешь, но выбрось глупости из головы и нормально отдохни. пожалуйста.

последнее слово минхек громко произносит по слогам, махая перед лицом бумажками. чангюн проглатывает абсолютно ненужные и, скорее всего, даже обидные слова о связи минхека с кихеном и отворачивается к окну. за стеклом самолеты садятся и взлетают вверх, на борту сотни человек. у каждого — своя история, свой билет и черно-белая строка с названием точки встречи. только чангюна все еще никто не ждет. он думает, что это до сих пор очень иронично.

япония для чангюна слишком шумная и пыльная. людей столько, что им не может спокойно протащить за собой чемодан, не наехав никому на ногу. минхек же, кажется, чувствует себя потрясающе: словно рыбка в воде спрашивает дорогу, вежливо кланяется и улыбается. даже кихен воодушевлено оглядывается и постоянно делает фотографии. единственное же, что действительно им хочет сейчас, — это отдохнуть в отеле после трех часов сна в неудобной позе.  
единственное, что чангюн получает в итоге, — это тяжелые биты в клубе на другом конце города от отеля и какой-то коктейль, который ему в руки впихнул минхек и слинял. на вкус напиток отвратительный, но чангюн допивает, пролив половину на себя, и пытается все же найти в толпе хотя бы кихена. клуб, видимо, не для японцев, слышатся английский, корейский и даже отрывками немецкий языки. им впечатлен, но слишком вымотался, чтобы отдаться атмосфере или познакомиться с кем-то, поэтому он просто выходит наружу, бросив поиски.  
погоду чангюн описал бы как «без кислотных дождей». ассоциации и сравнения лезут в усталую голову и им усмехается — можно было написать что-нибудь сейчас про темную энергию, три возможных конца вселенной или большой взрыв. по привычке чангюн дотягивается до рисунка на шее и тихонько поглаживает, это помогает отвлечься и не думать слишком много. в этот момент из клуба выходит кто-то, громко хлопая дверью, приветливо здороваясь с вышибалой. закуривает, поправляя легкую куртку цвета хаки, и оборачивается к чангюну. смотрит долго и, докурив, подходит ближе:

— эй, ты же кореец?

чангюн согласно кивает и про себя отмечает, что стальной цвет волос очень сильно привлекает внимание. это действительно красиво, лениво думает чангюн. мысли путаются и текут медленно-медленно.

— так где тут станция метро, не знаешь? — повторяет куртка цвета хаки, — чувак, ты слышишь вообще?

— нет, извини, я не местный, — после недолгой паузы тянет чангюн. кажется, коктейль был слишком ударный для вымотавшегося има, но связь с собеседником устанавливается очень сложно и медлительно, несмотря на его привлекательность.

— тогда похуй. могу я постоять тут?

— без проблем.

— я чжухон, к слову, — доставая сигарету вновь, произносит парень, — не против, если закурю?

чангюн мотает головой. молчание не тягостное, скорее, изучающее. чжухон прямо осматривает и в конце выдает легкий оскал, отворачиваясь и прикуривая. им поднимает голову и пытается разглядеть хоть одну звезду, но досадливо понимает, что небо над японией ночью черное и безжизненное.

— блядская черная дыра, ни одной звезды, — резко выдает им, а затем чуть подумав, — чангюн.

— что?

— меня зовут чангюн.

минхек с еле передвигающимся кихеном появляются как-то не вовремя, и чангюн не понимает, почему чувствует досаду. он подходит к друзьям и перетягивает кихена на себя, поддерживая. минхек возмущается, что тем, кто не умеет пить, вообще не стоит брать стакан в руки. пока не замечает стоящего недалеко чжухона. они улыбаются резко и одновременно, подходят друг к другу и крепко обнимаются, пока им прислоняет слишком пьяного кихена к стене и облокачивается сам. оказывается чжухон и минхек знакомы «тысячу лет», что чжухон вообще-то знаменитый в японии рэпер и «абсолютно точно крутой чувак, чангюн». им пропускает тот момент, как их компанию приглашают на завтрашний перекус, засмотревшись на ямочки чжухона. это красиво почти так же, как столкновение галактик, думает чангюн.

следующее утро встречает болезненным кихеном и очень взволнованным минхеком со стаканом воды в руке. ли укоризненно смотрит на ю и умоляюще на има. «пожалуйста, сходи один, проветришься и познакомишься с новыми людьми, чангюни» — читается во взгляде минхека, и он позорно сдается.

— все будет хорошо, — бормочет кихен и ободряюще улыбается на прощание. чангюн уверен, что он не вошел бы даже в двадцатку по рейтингу подбадривания, а вот по реакции на алкоголь занял бы почетное первое место с переливающейся золотом медалью.

в кафе, которое выбрал чжухон для встречи, уютно и тихо. приглушенный свет, минимум посетителей и запах натурального кофе с примесью цитрусовых. чангюн немного удивлен, он думал, что окажется непременно в каком-нибудь старом баре с играющим на фоне панк роком или что-то подобное. это вязалось бы с чужим образом, подкрепляло его.  
чангюн садится за столик, заказывает первый напиток в меню, стараясь не запутаться в японском, и ждет. чжухон не опаздывает и, только зайдя в помещение, находит глазами и обескураживающе улыбается. им отводит взгляд. красиво, но определенно не для него. слишком мощная энергетика и слишком бросающаяся в глаза прямолинейность.

— я слышал, кихен заболел. бедняга много выпил?

— сам виноват, — отрезает чангюн, продолжая смотреть в окно, на проходящую мимо собаку на поводке. «розовый ошейник точно ей не идет, можно было бы использовать зеленый» — невпопад размышляет чангюн. чжухон не настойчивый: заказывает что-то, не завязывая нежеланный разговор, а потом просто наблюдает.

— ты не прав.

— извини?

чангюн отвлекается и переводит удивленный взгляд на собеседника.

— в токио действительно не видно звезд, но только тут, в шумном мегаполисе, — чжухон задумчиво размешивает ложкой кофе и собирает пенку, — есть место в японии, где ты можешь их увидеть.

а затем поднимает взгляд и:

— если хочешь, я покажу тебе.

чангюн любит звезды, созвездия и галактики. чангюн не любит неожиданные предложения, незнакомых людей и непредвиденные ситуации.

— и куплю еще один напиток.

чангюн соглашается, уступая однозначному перевесу со стороны «люблю».

_чаще всего рисунок на теле соулмейта не проступал до конца жизни по одной единственной причине — отрицание. когда связь нежеланна, она ждет удобного момента, чтобы расцвести. или завянуть, подчиняясь законам природы._

японские скоростные не особо отличаются от корейских, только обивка сидений более мягкая и упругая. да и чангюн сейчас не отчаявшийся, скорее, просто смирившийся. чжухон сидит совсем рядом. они соприкасаются коленями и время по большей части проводят в тишине, только иногда чжухон отвечает, сколько им осталось ехать. с ли молчать получается как-то естественно, чангюну не нужно давить из себя слова. ощущается все правильно, будто они знакомы долго, и, чтобы узнать друг друга, им не обязательно занимать каждую минуту вместе пустыми разговорами.

выходя из вагона, первое, что бросается в глаза — лес, много зелени вокруг и почти полное отсутствие людей. в этот же момент чангюн вдыхает полной грудью свежий сельский воздух и окончательно расслабляется. передергивает плечами, будто сбрасывая шум, пыль и духоту токио. чангюновское чувство свободы похоже на то, что он ощущает, когда возвращается к морю. он восхищен и поражен.

— спасибо.

— ты еще самого главного не видел, — отвечает чжухон, кивая. ведет по заасфальтированной дороге, предупреждает о корнях и отодвигает ветки. «незапланированный трип похожий на дрим» — сказал бы минхек, многозначительно улыбаясь. чангюн бы не ответил как и обычно, но, наверное, совсем немного согласился. приближаясь к месту, чжухон вдруг говорит:

— моя бабушка очень любила проводить ночи в поле. знаешь, сон в палатках и костер, все дела. мы всей семьей собирались, пытались вместиться в маленький джип и ехали сюда. у меня еще был большой белый пес, ему всегда нужно было отдельное место в салоне. когда мы были почти у места, я всегда выходил из машины и остальной путь шел пешком. псина бежала впереди меня, и было очень спокойно. пожалуй, так хорошо я чувствовал себя только тогда.

они выходят на маковое поле. красный в сочетании с зеленым смотрится насыщенно, но не броско и не слишком ярко. ветер слегка колышет стебли, на фоне — закат с переливами оранжевого, остаточного желтого и местами удивительного розового.

— я нашел это место, когда переехал в японию после смерти бабушки. приемные родители были против, думали, что загнусь здесь, — чжухон неловко смеется, — я в этом почти преуспел, знаешь. пока меня не заметили, не вытащили из долгов и показали сцену.

чангюн согласно кивает:

— моей первой любовью было звездное небо у моря, которое мне показал отец. мы проводили там почти все выходные, мама всегда незаметно подсовывала большой контейнер с бутербродами в наши сумки. когда отец умер, она не могла отойти год. я видел ее серое, безжизненное лицо и отсутствие интереса даже ко мне. мы переехали, и, пожалуй, после этого я не могу сказать, что чувствовал себя так же хорошо, как и во времена, когда отец был жив.

чжухон не сочувствует так, как делают это другие. в его глазах нет этого противного отголоска жалости, и ли не давит из себя крайне неловкие слова извинения. они похожи, молча переглядываются и терпеливо ждут, пока сядет солнце. когда первые звезды становится отчетливо видно, чангюн чувствует нетерпение.

— вот это похоже на часть кассиопеи, — поднимая руку, показывает им, — а вот тут алголь из созвездия персея.

они проводят так часа два. чангюн увлечен, перебирая факты и вспоминая детали. чжухон тайно впечатлен и действительно заинтересован. чангюн сейчас для него очень красив и даже удивителен. в первую встречу ли не видел, но неосознанно чувствовал связь. словно, чангюну можно было доверять, и чувство это никак нельзя было объяснить. сейчас чангюн теряет напускную холодность и отстраненность, открывается непроизвольно, но абсолютно точно добровольно. чжухон понимает, что ему за этот вечер показали намного больше, чем он заслуживает. чжухон чувствует поддержку и искренность. и ли действительно благодарен, поэтому перебивает:

— помнишь, я сказал, что давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо и спокойно?

— помню.

— «давно» закончилось только что.

чангюна в первый раз рядом с чжухоном пробирает и тянет ближе. он думает, что это какой-то _пиздец_.

когда они возвращаются, звонит кихен. чангюн берет трубку и хмурится, когда слышит минхековское:

— ты что, подцепил себе ли чжухона и теперь не хочешь возвращаться в отель? я же просил тебя найти кого-нибудь, но не так быстро.

— о чем ты говори…

«минхек, ты серьезно?» слышится в трубке голос кихена, а чжухон дергает трубку на себя и громко говорит:

— как насчет того, чтобы вы все вместе «подцепили» меня и провели отлично время на моем завтрашнем концерте? если кихену, конечно, станет лучше.

слышится сдавленный писк — привычка минхека и его коронный ход, чтобы показать свою признательность и восхищение. кихен выдает «господи, что вообще происходит», и чангюн сбрасывает вызов.

— они согласны.

чжухон раздумывает и выдает неуверенное: «минхек с кихеном довольно милы». чангюн согласно кивает.

— связанные всегда выглядят так, будто на них посыпали розовой блестящей пыльцой. слишком приторно.

воцаряется тишина, но чангюн чувствует, будто чжухон хочет что-то сказать, но дает заднюю. они ждут поезд, им прислоняется к холодному металлу остановки и понимает, как сильно он на самом деле устал. ноют мышцы ног, и шея с непривычки тянет тупой болью.

— я никогда не верил и не собираюсь верить в связь. судьба — вещь непредсказуемая, поэтому поганая и от нее тянет блевать. я ненавижу, когда обстоятельства управляют мной. чувствую себя слабым, беспомощным и бесполезным. я управляю всем, особенно, если это касается того, с кем мне спать или провести большую часть своей жизни.

чжухон злится. чангюн внутренне подбирается, потому что он ненавидит злость в любом ее проявлении. возвращаются домой в тишине более напряженной, оттененной недосказанностью и неловкостью.

«я верю в то, что где-то есть мой человек, наверное, похожий на тебя. меня отрицают, как бы я не хотел быть связанным».

«я верю, что если встречу своего соулмейта, обязательно пройду мимо. я отрицаю, потому что не хочу быть зависимым».

_судьба — это река с сильным течением. как говорится, вода всегда найдет лазейку, обойдет любое препятствие. и как бы ты не сопротивлялся, судьба все расставит на свои места._

в клубе темно, пахнет табаком так, что кажется, будто запах забивается под кожу. минхек уводит кихена к барной стойке, повторяя прошлые ошибки или делая это специально. бит ударяет по ушам, и когда начинается концерт, чангюн замирает, пораженный. та чжухоновская злость, которая смутила има в прошлый раз, заполняет зал с чудовищной скоростью, но в этот раз чангюн чувствует себя по-другому. и это странно, потому что таких, как чжухон, хотят сильно и без зазрения совести.  
чангюн мысленно скулит как пес с сильным желанием опуститься на колени. им думает, что это _извращенно, неправильно и мерзко_. им хочет прямо сейчас и здесь, пока чжухон подходит к самому краю сцены и скалит улыбку. в черной кожанке, повязанной туго на руке банданой и порванных джинсах. воплощение мечты из третьесортных сериалов для несовершеннолетних. злой, вдохновленный и полностью наслаждающийся собой чжухон заводит и выворачивает наизнанку.

чжухон подходит совсем близко, читает в толпу и на выдохе, почти рыча, просит взять в рот. чангюн хватается за ограждение двумя руками, чувствуя напор толпы сзади. он зажат, соприкасается оголенными участками кожи с другими, потными и взбудораженными, людьми, но хочет, чтобы его потянул за волосы один единственный человек. чжухон сбрасывает кожанку, когда новый бит заполняет зал. чжухон смотрит в толпу, смотрит на чангюна и облизывается как-то особенно по-блядски.

чангюн спрашивает одними губами:

— что _это_ такое, чжухон?

чжухон рычит в микрофон. пот на его виске, на шее, на открытых руках переливается, и чангюн хочет его слизать. это определенно неправильно и абсолютно точно мерзко. им быстро пробирается к выходу, потому что он возбужден и пьян.  
алкоголь усугубляет, но на улице чангюн просит сигарету у вышибалы и прислоняется к прохладной стене. первая затяжка, и легкие отвергают никотин, потому что он совсем не умеет курить, да и быть тем, кем не является на самом деле, тоже. чангюн со злостью бросает сигарету и понимает, что недостаточен. не для чжухона — подкидывает мозг. слишком статичен, скучен и ординарен. челюсти сводит, чангюн хочет выпить еще, желание быть взятым выветривается из организма на раз-два.  
чангюн недостаточен, потому что не отсюда: не из урагана из алкоголя, травы, мимолетных связей, громких слов и серьезных последствий. чангюн мечтает о связи, мечтает о взаимопонимании и полной поддержке. он хочет быть равным, а не принадлежать. но чжухон врывается в устоявшуюся систему и тащит наружу самое темное и одновременно самое сокровенное. чжухону хочется, до дрожи, отдаваться полностью и без возврата. это пошло, поэтому чангюна тянет блевать. он мечтает о душе: смыть все это наваждение и вернуться на круги своя. одновременно с этим он мечтает быть оттраханным и отмеченным не связью, а чужими зубами на шее.

чангюн понимает, что ему хочется так же, как и чжухону, отрицать своего соулмейта, когда:

— поедем ко мне, чангюн?

— поехали.

у чжухона уютно, хотя сам он не называет это место домом. рабочее место, небольшой балкон, особо маленькая кухня с еле открывающейся форточкой и пустой холодильник. чжухон непритязательный, но любящий дорогие часы и много чистой водки. кровать — большой матрас, прожженный в нескольких местах, рядом стеклянная пепельница. все это создает образ подростка-бунтаря, на которого действительно ведутся только девчонки шестнадцати лет с кинком на ошейники из кожи. типично и без напускной оригинальности.

чангюну двадцать три и ему нравится уютная чжухоновская кухня. он говорит:

— трахнешь меня на столе?

и больше не произносит ни слова. снимает черную рубашку не томно и пошло, лишь расстегивает верхние пуговицы и неловко тянет вверх. чжухон не помогает, руками сжимает чужую талию и притягивает к себе. утыкается носом в висок, втягивает запах — соль безвкусна, но горчит, забиваясь под корку. так манят мальчики издалека, что привезли с собой черный, переливающийся на солнце, телескоп и читаемое в каждом взгляде желание принадлежать.

чангюн в этот момент думает, что чжухон похож на самую красивую галактику, манящую своей загадочностью. чангюн восхищен и поражен. ли — суперновая, взрыв которой неизбежен и необратим. естественный процесс распада и сжатия частиц. чжухон искрится энергией, одно его прикосновение к коже похоже на столкновение на высокой скорости. чангюна легко подхватывают под бедра, легко роняют на стол и тянут джинсы вниз. от прошлой страсти, желания стоять на коленях и просить, откровенно напрашиваться, не осталось ни следа. чангюна хотят не пошло, а влюбленно, и он это чувствует по прикосновениям, по взгляду, по мягким поцелуям в шею.

чжухон злится всегда, особенно, когда на сцене. ему серьезно, без шуток, хочется забить кого-нибудь до смерти. злость — его наркотик, никотин, лучший сорт алкоголя. и тогда, в двух шагах от беснующей толпы, в глазах чангюна он читал желание и отрицание. чжухон знает, что чангюн — мягкий «космический» мальчик прямиком из церкви, что считает искусство ли мерзостью. чжухону хотелось задушить чангюна, перед этим взяв на сухую прям перед толпой. и желание это было таким огромным, растущим с каждой секундой, но потухшим разом, стоило только увидеть его в своей квартире.

чангюн в задымленной комнатушке смотрелся органично, снимая рубашку и приглашая. чжухону хочется сказать, что никого здесь до има не было, хочется прикасаться осторожно и медленно. изучать, а не брать. чжухон легко избавляется от футболки и наклоняется к чужой шее, едва целуя, и входит позже так, как хотел, — максимум влюбленности. чангюн под ним податливый, красивый, лучше каждого, кто до этого стонал и просил. им не просит, но языком тела говорит, что нужно ближе и глубже. а потом резко вцепляется в плечи, отталкивает и на выдохе хрипло спрашивает:

— что это у тебя на спине?

— ты чего?

— что у тебя, блять, на спине, чжухон?

чжухон удивленно вглядывается в испуганные глаза чангюна и выходит из него. им весь как-то сжимается, прикрывается рукой и настойчиво сверлит взглядом.

— татуировка, ничего такого.

— покажи.

— чангюн, все в порядке?

— просто покажи мне тату, блять, чжухон, — торопит чангюн, поднимаясь со стола и подходя ближе. чжухон откровенно не понимает, что происходит, но защищается внутренне, потому что так подсказывает нутро. оно чжухона еще никогда не подводило. чангюн с напором вцепляется в плечо и тянет, замечая очертания цветка аконита. чангюна тошнит, болью режет по спине как два года назад. он отступает, со злостью понимая, что все это время его отрицали.

— я рисовал тебе чертов сатурн три года, ты ублюдок. я ждал, когда ты ответишь мне. думал, что дефектный, неправильный, а ты все это время просто меня ненавидел.

первый раз в жизни чжухону стыдно.

чангюн плачет третий раз за двадцать три года, потому что все это какая-то жесткая шутка судьбы. чангюн бросает в пустоту улиц короткое «блядь», звонит кихену и говорит, что уезжает.

_ошибочно думать, что соулмейты не выбирают себе пару. на самом деле, с самого рождения они живут лишь ради момента их встречи, совершенствуясь и становясь идеальными партнерами для своей половины. так работает связь._

чжухон возвращается в сеул с простой сумкой. ненадолго, уладить одно важное дело, и, если перегорит, не оглядываться. корея для него — погибшее, тонущее в своей серости, место. сеул для чжухона — прожженные шрамы от чужих сигарет на руках, шее и самый большой шрам под аконитом. уродливая, белесая, вырезанная полоска кожи, умело зарисованная рукой вонхо. внутри чжухона разворачивается дремлющая до этого змея воспоминаний и начинает давить на сердце, тянуться к шее. ли, выходя из аэропорта, начинает задыхаться.

чжухон ненавидит сеул, но приезжает сюда ради тысячного сатурна на своей руке. берет такси до моря и клянется сюда больше не возвращаться. серые крыши, серые высотки, серые лица на остановках.

чжухон прикрывает глаза рукой и пытается заглушить вину внутри огнями японии.

он вспоминает первую встречу и усталое лицо чангюна, затем — маковое поле и созвездие персея. чжухон подумал тогда, что им необычно мечтателен, а вселенная все равно никак не достижима, в какой бы ты телескоп не смотрел, какую бы ночь не проводил, пялясь на небо. ли думал, что чангюн не его, пока не разглядел саму вселенную внутри него. и влюбился, наверное, в первый раз. сильно и навсегда. огни японии в тот момент светили так тускло, что чжухон перед собой видел только чангюна.

убирая руку от глаз, ли хочет увидеть перед собой не сеул, а парня издалека с редкой улыбкой, большой надеждой и верой в любовь.

минхек скидывает адрес, когда чжухон еще в японии. минхек уточняет, что, если ли сделает еще раз «ему» больно, то они с кихеном разрушат его жизнь. чжухон меланхолично и совсем несвойственно думает «куда уж больше» и добавляет в сообщении простое «вы хорошие друзья», на что получает «еще бы, придурок». улыбается, потому что явно и не скрыто написал кихен. они такие противно-милые, что чжухон обещает себе сводить их в лучший ресторан или бар, если все выгорит.

когда ли подъезжает к месту, он буквально задыхается.

задыхается, когда видит чангюна у моря.

задыхается, подходя чуть ближе и останавливаясь совсем рядом.

— зачем ты приехал, чжухон?

— знаешь, почему аконит? — чжухону действительно стыдно и больно, — аконит на языке цветов означает ядовитые слова и близкую опасность. аконит прекрасен снаружи, но на деле убивает. знаешь, чангюн, я всегда был тем, кто все рушит. моей семьи не стало из-за меня, а потом маленький брошенный сеульский мальчик, об которого тушит сигареты приемный отец. я был беспомощен и слаб. я так сильно возненавидел это состояние, что стал отрицать все, что не подчинялось мне. потому что это пугало меня, понимаешь? даже в новой семье я не прижился и позорно сбежал туда, в японию. я потерялся в огнях токио, чтобы никогда больше ничего не разрушить, и мне так жаль.

море беспокойно, волнами ударяется о берег, и чжухон не уверен, услышал ли чангюн хоть слово.

— мне так жаль, чангюн, что я даже не попытался ради тебя.

— так постарайся сейчас.

чангюн поворачивается, и в его глазах намного больше, чем он мог бы сказать. им достает ручку из кармана и выводит осторожно падающую звезду на внутренней стороне ладони.

чжухон чувствует покалывание от _установленной связи_ первый раз в жизни.


End file.
